The element of hope
by shootingstar212
Summary: A human baby was found in the everfree forest. On his 19 birthday his founder gives him a ticket to ponyville Travis makes it his duty to find out about his past. And maybe he will find out more than that. Rated M for blood, gore, violence, sex, and maybe language. Please help support my story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: happy birthday Travis

**Hello all of you readers out there my name is shootingstar212, and as you can see I are starting a brand new story! The way this will be handled is that on Tuesdays and Wednesdays I will write some Dale and Matt's road to victory chapters, and of Wednesdays and Fridays I will write some of this story. So enough rambling time to start this tale…**

Hi my name is Travis. To start this off I will tell you how I came into this world it started when I was a baby…

**Year: 1994**

**Location: Everfree forest **

**P.O.V: Grandpa Gold Heart**

My name is Pure Hold Heart and I am a unicorn. I have a gray coat and a white mane. My age is 67, and my cutie mark is a black heat with a golden arrow through it. While I was trotting through the forest I heard a baby cry. "What was that" I say as I make my way towards the noise. One I traveled to the source of the noise I saw a strange creature in a basket, on the basket there was a note.

"_Dear to whoever finds this._

_Look after my child his name is 'Travis'. At the moment he is 16 months old. When he's old enough tell him about us, we love you Travis._

_From you parents: Maron and Justin."_ It read. What came with the note was a picture of a pair of creatures smiling and holding the baby. I pick up the baby he has teal eyes.

"I can't just leave you out here, you're coming home with me" I say to him. He smiles as I levitate him on my back and I trot home.

**Year: 2006**

**Location: Grandpa Golden Hearts house**

**P.O.V: Travis**

I walk into the house a little bummed out. "Hey Travis, what's wrong" he asked.

"Nothing Grandpa, just getting called a freak again" I replied sadly.

"Remember what I told you"

"I know 'their just jealous that I'm different'" I quoted his words.

"Well Travis, I got you the new cloths you asked for" he pulled out a box.

"Thanks. By the way who makes my cloths" I asked

"A lady in a town called 'Ponyville' named Rarity" he told me. "Happy 12th birthday"

**Year: 2013**

**Location: Manehattan fields**

**P.O.V: Travis**

Ok now that I'm at the present time to tell you what I look like. I have black hair, white skin, teal eyes, black shirt, some gray and red shorts, and some white shoes. "Ok grandpa no holding back" I say getting into a sparring position

"Just hope I don't beat you as bad as l did last time". "Remember the rules crack my shield spell and you win".

"Ok let's do this" I said. I see a barrier form around my Grandpa. I Rush at him full speed ad punch, kick, and downward double fist his barrier. Every time I do a hit the barrier flashes white.

"You have to do better than that to even scratch me" Grandpa mocked.

"I'm not even started". By Pulling both my arms to my chest and separating them fast I was able to produce a clear magic barrier for a split second to send my partner flying back. Even though he landed on his hooves it was still effective.

"Nice one, a good defense is a good offence" he congratulated me. "But I got some magic of my own". His horn charged up and he shot a beam with a swirl around the outside.

"WOAH" I shout as the bean traveled towards me at high speed. I pointed my hand towards the ground and focused my magic to shoot a concentrated blast of air to shoot me up high enough to dodge the beam. After I landed I quickly check to see how much damage it did. The beam went straight through a bunch of rocks. While I was in shock, Grandpa levitated a huge rock through at me. For a counter I use a lot of energy to shoot a magic ball. The rock exploded into a bunch of pieces, scattering on the ground.

"Time for my stronger attacks." Grandpa intimidated. He started to shoot tones of energy balls. To counter I used the air gust to push all of them out of the way. He shot one charged ball, so I used the instant shield spell to deflect the magic orb. He teleported into the sky. "Ha you need to do better than that"

"Well Gramps, I just won" I replied. I charged both the shield spell and the air spell in the palms of my hands, squishing them together in my right hand. I shoot it at the ground to fly towards my Grandpa, sticking out my fist. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I yell before slamming into his barrier. His shield shattered instantly and we fell to the ground. "_I did it"_ I thought.

"Well Travis you did it." He said exhausted.

**Grandpa's house**

I was lying on my bed (which was made out of hay) with and ice pack on my hand. Then my Grandpa trotted in holding something with his magic. "Happy birthday: he said.

I almost forgot "thanks Grandpa" I reply. He hands my and envelope.

"You know how you told me that when you grow up you wanted to go places" he says with a smile

"Yeeeeesssssss" I answered.

"Well look inside". I open the envelope and inside was a ticket to 'PONYVILLE'

"w-w-wow I don't know what to say" I told him in shock.

"When you get there go to the café and meet a girl named 'Twilight Sparkle' at 2:15 pm" he says. "Also one more thing". He pulls out a picture of two humans holding a baby. "These are you birth parents.

I grasp my parents photo "so that means the baby is me right" I ask pointing to the baby in the photo.

"Correct"

"Where did you find me?"

"I found in the Everfree forest while I was visiting Ponyville". I yawn for a good five seconds.

"I think I'll go to ben now" I say

"Ok, goodnight Travis" he says as he walks out of the room. I blow out the candle.

"_I will find out more about my parents, I promise"_ I thought before I fell asleep

**A/N**

**Man it feels good to start a new story. I hope in the first one to tackle this type of "Human in Equestria" story format. Remember to also check out "Dale and Matt's road to victory" I'm also writing that one. Remember to Rate, Review, Fallow, and Favorite. Have a nice day and goodbe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Ponyville

**Hello everyone its shootingstar212 here and I are writing a new chapter for "the element of hope". And just to let you know I changed my upload schedule so I could have some more free time. So enjoy this chapter.**

Waking up was one of the worst parts of my life. Mostly because I was still tired, but today was an n important day for me. Today was the day that I went on my own and lived in Ponyville. My Grandpa trots in "Ok Travis the train leaves in ten minutes" he said.

"I just need to pack" I reply

"No need" he already had my backpack ready. Opening it up, I found clothes, a book with pictures of me and him, a pocket watch, and a journal.

"Wow thanks" I gave him a hug. He wrapped his hooves around me.

He let go "now, time to get going". I grabbed the picture of my parents and place it into my backpack. I walk outside of the house.

"Bye Grandpa I'll be back soon" I shout while running to the train. I was running though Manehattan. While I was running I was hearing some ponies whisper 'wow is that Travis' and 'I never knew that was the same thing I used to insult'. I made it to the train station, and handed in my ticket.

"Oh, Ponyville nice pick" he said.

"Thanks". I walked in, and took my seat. The train started moving, so I took the chance to sleep some more. Slowly closing my eyes, until they were shut.

_I was walking around the Everfree forest, and then out of the corner of my eye I saw my parents putting a baby down in a basket. "MOM, DAD" I shout at them. But they wouldn't listen; I was shouting and waving my arms trying to get their attention. "LISTEN TO ME" I shout as I try to grab my mom's arm, I went straight through her. They were disappearing. "No, NO" was all I said._

My eyes shot open and looked at the colt shaking me. "You were twitching a bunch so I wanted to wake you up."

"Th-Thanks sir" I thank.

"No problem" he said

"My name is Travis"

"Yeah I know"

"How" I ask

"You're famous around Ponyville"

"How am I famous?"

"You're the only creature of your kind in Equestria, at the moment"

"You think there will be more"

"Probably" he told me. Just then the train was slowing to a complete halt. I take out my pocket watch to check the time; it was 1:58 pm.

"_I need to ask where the café was"_ I thought. After grabbing my things and leaving the train, some of the ponies looked at me and started to whisper things such as 'that's Travis, the only creature of his own kind, 'he's kind of cute, at least as far as they go', and 'I'm kind of nervous to talk to him'. Then it hit me "_I'm actually famous" _I was happy to think that I might be acceptedhere. Then a pink blue tackled me to the ground and started speaking incredibly fast.

"Oh my gosh, your Travis the creature not found anywhere else here. I'm so happy to finally meat you. My name is Pinkie Pie and I'm the party pony in Ponyville, (Gasp) I need to throw you a PARTY!" she said that in like 7 seconds.

Just before she jets off I ask "Wait, do you know where the café is" she nods and points to a direction with her hoof. "Than-"but she was gone. _"That's one strange pony"_ I thought. I walked to the café that Pinkie told me about and walked in. I walk up to a waitress and ask "excuse me but do you know where Twilight Sparkle is sitting". The waitress leads me to a table that has a lavender Unicorn sitting in one of the chairs. "Well, the famous Travis Gold Heart is having lunch with me Twilight Sparkle" she said. I pull up a seat to start talking to her. "The reason why I wanted you here is so you can learn more about magic".

"That's, neat" I reply.

"What spells do you know already?"

"All I know is a simple shield spell and an air blast spell". A waiter trots up to us

"what can I get you two today" he asked"

"I'll have the dandelion sandwich with water please" we say in unison. She giggles and blushes at me after the waiter walks away.

**A/N**

**Jesus Christ, I had so much writers block throughout the whole chapter. Anyways I hope you like the story. Remember to Rate, Review, Favorite, and Follow the story (only if you like it). And I hope you like the whole "it's more personal" thing I'm trying out. Have a nice day and goodbye for now**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Magic 101

**Hello everyone, shootingstar212 here and I'm bringing you another chapter of "the element of hope". I'm happy to say that people are enjoying this story so far, also your reviews are helping me improve on my writing. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

The waiter brought us our food "enjoy" he says as he leaves to serve someone else.

"Thank you" Twilight and I say. We start to eat our food, it was very good.

"So, you like this too huh" I say trying to start a conversation.

She nods her head "yep, it's one of my favorites". "When were finished, do you want to come back to my house"

"Sure" I reply. After we finished I wanted to be a gentleman and pay for the food and drinks. We head out to where Twilight lives. We stop at what was a big tree with windows on it.

"this is it" she said with a smile. "it doubles as the library".

"well that's…uh…. neat" trying to think of a complement.

We walk inside this hybrid of a house and library "SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE" Twilight yells. I see a small purple dragon walk down some stairs.

"Yes Twilig- is that Travis" the purple dragon named Spike asked. I reply by nodding my head. He books it up the stairs (pun intended). Then suddenly he is standing in front of me with a book and a quill. "can I have an autograph" he said excitedly. I was shocked no one, and I mean NO ONE ever wanted any of these before.

"s-sure" I grabbed the objects and signed the book.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK, YOU" he was so happy that I signed the book,

"Spike, don't go fan girl on Travis all the time" Twilight said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Twilight, I'm just a huge fan" Spike said embarrassed.

I laughed a bit "it's ok". I place my bag down to look through it. The thing that caught my attention was the journal. There was a bookmark in the front of the book. Opening the book I saw writing.

"_Dear Travis_

_While you're gone I can't teach you any magic, so I'm giving you a book of spells that I wrote myself. Hope you use it wisely, I sense that you have some powerful magic inside you. Have Twilight Sparkle help you unlock your magic._

_Love Grandpa Gold Heart"_

"What is it Travis" Twilight asked.

"it's a book of spells, from my Grandpa" I say while flipping through the pages. I stopped at the first spell 'Teleportation'. "Twilight is it okay if you help me learn this spell" I show her the page.

"of course It's okay" she replied with a smile. She walks to one end of the room, and Spike follows. "stay there" she says. She gets to the other side. "All right Travis the first step of any stronger spell is to focus your magic around a body part. In this case your whole body". I close my eyes and start to focus my magic, feeling my power spread throughout my body felt weird but I can get used to it.

"I feel something" I say.

"I see something" I hear Spike say. I open my eyes slowly and to see a teal aurora around me. I grin for my success and close my fist.

"now all you have to do is imagine yourself next to me" Twilight says. I close my eyes and attempt the spell; I picture myself standing next to Twilight. I was starting to tense up, my muscles were twitching and my head was pounding. This was starting to get painful,

"AHHH-AHH-UUURRG" I was in a lot of pain.

"Travis, you should stop" Twilight said worried.

"N-N-NO. I CAN DO THIS" I was now shouting. Then I felt my stomach drop as I opened my eyes I was close to Twilight but further back than I wanted to go. I felt sick "Can you get me a bucket please" she makes a bucket appear from out of nowhere. I grab the bucket and start to vomit inside, while dropping onto my knees.

"Will you be okay" Spike asks.

"I'll be fine" I reply.

"That's strange no pony has ever gotten sick after their first try" Twilight was questioning. "It could just be that your body can't handle it"

"maybe" I reply. I started to puke again.

"lets just have you lay down" Twilight says helping me up. She leads me towards the stairs and helps me up them. Once at the top we make it to her room. "You can just stay in here till you feel better."

"Thanks twilight, you already a good friend" I say. She smiles and blushes a bit then leaves. "_even though you're my first real friend"_ I think while laying down. I closed my eyes to sleep.

_I was walking down a pathway I a forest and I saw my grandpa in the distance "Grandpa" I shout as I run to him._

"_Travis, you did it. You were able to do the teleportation spell on your first try." He replied._

"_Well it did hurt a lot" _

"_That's why you don't try out a new spell without breaks in between" _

"_ok ill take your advice"_

"_oh and Travis" _

"_Yes"_

"_I think you should wake up now"._

I shot up awake, I check the time it was 6:24 PM. I get out of the bed and search for Twilight around the library. I went to the stairs and hear multiple voices. "Twilight so Travis is sleeping in your room" one voice said, it was kind of elegant.

"Yep, I think he might be staying in the library for a while" Twilight says.

"is he um… scary" a soft yet shy voice asked.

"Not at all, he's really friendly" Twilight replied.

"Well if he tries anything funny I'll be sure he gets it" a tomboyish voice says.

"Rainbow Dash, ahm sure he's not gonna cause a ruckus" a southern voice says

"I think its rackus" I hear that pink pony from earlier say. I think her name was Pinkie Pie or something.

"Well time to make some new pals I say as I take a step on the stair.

**A/N**

**YAY a new chapter is now finished. Sorry for the break I took, I was just a little bit busy with homework and stuff. Hope you understand. Thank you all for reading. Remember to Rate, Review, and Follow my story. And remember to check out my other story 'Dale and Matt's road to victory' **

**-bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Magic Duel

**Hello all of you loyal followers, you might already know who I am. So as the title suggests it's a magical duel between Travis and another pony. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I walked down the stairs thinking "_I hope they like me, hope they like me._" I was repeating my thoughts.

"And there he is now" Twilight says.

"Err….. Hello" I say as I raise my hand and crack a smile.

"Howdy there Travis, Names Applejack. Ah work at sweet apple archers, it's just outside of Ponyville" she said to me. I brought out my hand and she accepted the offer. She shook it fast and I mean really fast. Next up was a white unicorn with a purple mane.

"Hello Travis. My name is Rarity, I know your grandfather" she says.

"Oh, thank you for the clothes you made me. I like them a lot" I reply.

"No need to thank me Travis" she said.

"_So far so good"_ I thought. Then a Pegasus with a rainbow mane flew up right at my face.

"I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in all of Equestria, and soon to be captain of the Wonder bolts." She boasted.

"That's neat" I say to her. She fly's away remaining eye contact. Next Pinkie Pie dashes up

"Hi remember me because I remember you. I saw you this morning and I was all like 'hi I'm Pinkie Pie' and you were all like 'what' and then-"Applejack covered Pinkie's mouth and she was still trying to speak.

"Hehe sorry bout that" Applejack said. Last but not least a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane was sitting there; her eyes were guided to the floor.

"Umm…. Hi… my name is… umm…. Eep" the mare said.

"It's ok, I might look different but I'm a real softy on the inside" I tell her.

She looks up at me and slowly smiles "My name is Fluttershy, I look after all the animals I can" she says in a soft voice.

"Well Travis why don't you tell us about yourself" Rarity said.

"Well, my name is Travis GoldHeart I'm from Manehattan. My grandfather taught me some magic and fighting skill over the years." I inform

"What spells do you know dear" Rarity asks.

"I know a simple shield spell, an air gust spell, a magic ball attack, and finally a teleportation spell I learned recently" I say.

"Well. Do you think his magic is as strong as yours Twi" Applejack asked.

"Don't be crazy AJ, he can't top Twilight" Rainbow piped in.

"I don't know it could be a possibility" Twilight answered.

"You can do anything if you put your heart and mind to it" Pinkie says hoping up and down.

"Ok then…. Let's just let you two have a friendly competition" Rainbow grinned. Twilight charges her horn up and I start to feel the stomach drop again.

"_oh no" _ I thought as we teleported away. After we appeared outside of Ponyville I fell onto one knee.

'Travis ya look a little pale" Applejack said. I was about to vomit again so I swallowed it. It tasted like the sandwich I ate earlier, except a little more liquid feeling.

"I'm fine" I reply. "Ok lets get this started" I say running about 10-12 yards away.

"Ok Travis, we're only using stun spells for this. Do you know how to do one" Twilight asked. I shook my head no. "well just do a magical ball, but not use as much power. I focus a little bit of my magic into my right hand. I start to see the familiar teal glow surrounding it. Twilight dose the same with her horn, but her aurora was purple. "Oh and no shield spells, also if you get hit once you lose" she explains the rules

"3….2…1…. BEGIN" the girls shout in unison. As soon as the shout I throw a bunch of stun spells at Twilight. She jumps away from the high speed attacks, and then she shoots six of them at me. I duck underneath two of the balls, and then I use the air gust spell to shoot myself high into the sky.

Fluttershy gasps "I didn't know he could go so high".

"That's nothing, I could do so much better" Rainbow gloats. I start shooting around eight stun spells at her direction as I fall. She gallops away from the oncoming attack.

"What and interesting way of using the air gust spell" Twilight complements

"Thanks, your magic is great also" I reply. She fires lots of stun balls at me, I use my left had to shoot an air gust beside me so it could help me with a cartwheel.

"Wow that was great" Rarity says clapping her hooves. I shoot three shots at Twilight, she dodges by teleporting 6-8 yards in front of me. Twilight charges up her horn and shoots a big stun spell at me. I attempt to use the air gust spell to redirect the spell but it fails.

"OH…MY…..CELESTIA" I shout as the spell coiled with me. I was sent flying back, spinning out of control. I landed on my back, and flipping over onto my stomach. I slowly started to stand up only to hear Pinkie recapping the events that just occurred. "Well, looks like you're the victor" I extended my hand. She takes it and gives it a couple shakes.

"so everypony, do you think Travis is good" Twilight asked

"hes fine in my books" Applejack says.

"he's good, I guess" Rainbow said

"Simply dazzling" Rarity replied

"Super, mega, awesome, fantastic, greatly, good" Pinkie says.

"he's very nice" Fluttershy says.

"that seatles it. Travis, welcome to the group" Twilight says.

**A/N**

**Yay chapter 4 is now finished. Sorry it took so long, I was busy playing "Dragon ball z tap battle" on my phone. Remember to rate, review, follow, and favorite my story for upcoming updates.**

**P.S**

**If you want to add me on skype my name is 20**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: cloud walking

**Hello everyone, sorry there has not been a chapter in like forever. But the good news is that my thanksgiving was great (because I'm Canadian). My laptop is fixed, also I was able to grab a copy of "Pokémon Y" on release date. So hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Alright girls, what are we going to do now" Twilight asked.

"I'm going to go practice for the Wonderbolts" Rainbow dash says while doing a loop.

"Ah think I'll go back to the farm" Applejack says.

"I'm going to finish a fibulas new outfit" Rarity says trotting off.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have something to do" Pinkie Pie dashes off towards Ponyville.

"I have nothing to do; I fed Angle before I left. So is it okay if I stay with you guys" Fluttershy said in her quieter voice.

"Ok, so Twilight is it ok if I learn a new spell" I say.

"Really, we just had a magical duel, and you learned the teleportation spell. I think you had enough" She replies.

"Well can I learn a spell that does not take a lot of magic" I ask.

"Oh Twilight, what about the cloud walking spell" Fluttershy pipes in.

"I guess that could work" Twilight put her hoof to her chin.

"Yeah I can do it" I reply. In actuality my magic was kind of low at the moment.

"ok Travis, to pull off this spell you need to focus your to your feet, and just imagine yourself walking on nothing" Twilight informs. "Fluttershy, can you get some clouds".

"Sure thing Twilight" Fluttershy flies off and bring back some clouds. She pushes them to make a walk way.

"Ok, go ahead" Twilight suggests me. I close my eyes and focus my magic at my feet. Feeling most of my magic growing around my lower half. I open my eyes and look down to see a faint aurora around my feat. I walk towards the clouds. Fluttershy pushed them low enough for me to step on.

"Be careful" She says. I take a step onto the first cloud. I get on top of the cloud. I feel the cloud rise into the sky. I was losing my balance, but i use more magic to stay up.

"Ok Fluttershy, that's good" I hear Twilight inform.

"ok it's not that far, you can do this" I mumble to myself. I take a couple steps, there were slow but steady. The clouds were kind of hard to walk on, it was like walking on mattresses. I was halfway there, but the clouds were separating. "This cant be good" I say.

"oops, I got it" I hear Fluttershy say.

"No, I think I can make" I yell towards Twilight .

"Travis that's not smart" I hear her reply. I didn't pay attention, so I back up slightly.

"_Just get a running start"_ I thought. I run forward and take a leap of faith across the medium sized gap.

"oh my gosh" Fluttershy says covering her eyes. I land on the cloud in front of me, I stumbled and I was about to fall of the front of the cloud.

"oh no" I say sticking out my hand to create a air blast to save myself. After the gust fired I feel the cloud shift a little bit under me. "What" I questioned. Sticking out my left hand I shoot another air gust, the cloud moves to the right. I stick both hands behind me to shoot air gusts. They send me and the cloud forward at high speed. I lean forward to aim myself down, the cloud was going pretty fast now. "Wait how do i-"I was interrupted by hitting the ground hard. I rolled out of control.

"TRAVIS" I hear Twilight and Fluttershy yell. I roll onto my back. This hurt like Tartarus.

"Travis what happened up there" Twilight asked while her horn was glowing. The pain was disappearing; I think she's healing me.

"Well I tried to save myself from falling by using the air gust to push myself back up, but doing that made the cloud move. So one thing leads to another and I ended up crashing" I tell the girls.

"Well at least you're not (Gulp)" Fluttershy said shuttering. I look up to see Rainbow Dash rolling around laughing on a cloud.

"How long have you been there" I ask.

"Long enough to see you eat it" She says literally tearing up laughing.

"Rainbow Dash, that's very rude" I Hear Fluttershy say. The pain was gone by now. I start to stand up

"Fine, are you okay" Rainbow had a hint of sarcasm as I stand up.

"Peachy" I reply. She flies down

"ok so Pinkie Pie said to meet her at "Sugar Cube Corner" in a ten minutes"

"ok" we all reply in unison. She was about to fly off.

"oh and by the way, If you want to be successful at flying. You need to have control over yourself" she flies off.

"well I think I'm good with magic for today" I say.

"That's good idea" Twilight says.

"Should we go now" Fluttershy says. We start our walk towards Ponyville. I noticed there was a lack of ponies on the way there, I shrug it off as we walk.

"This is it" Twilight said as she shows me the building. I walk up and knock on the door. It creaks open.

"Hello" I say as I walk in slowly.

"SURPRISE" I hear a whole bunch of ponies say as the lights come on.

"EEP" Fluttershy said as she falls down.

**A/N**

**Well I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it feels a bit rushed but at least I introduced a new gimmick with the clouds. I was just a little distracted with "Pokémon Y", but I put out this chapter cause I like ya a lot ****. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: a party for the ages.

**Hello all of you loyal readers my name is shootingstar212. This chapter will not contain clop, only alcohol. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter remember to rate and review. Oh and if you have any questions just send me a PM.**

I was surprised indeed this is a first. The only party I had was when I was homeschooled and had that acquired prom.

**A few years ago**

"_May I have this dance" I ask my grandfather. He was pretending to be a mare. He was wearing a red dress, blond mane wig, and red heels._

"_Sure thing" he said imitating a mare. We started to slow dance until I slipped and we knocked each other over. We started to laugh, one of the funniest moments of my life._

**Present**

I started to chuckle in the memories. "What's so funny" Pinkie asked.

"Oh nothing" I replied. "Let's just GET THIS PARTY STARTED" I shouted. Music started to fill the area, but this song sounded familiar.

_Piercing the shining clouds, I fly away (fly away), __  
__spreading though my body, fell the power through my soul.__  
__Kicked in the face, the Earth is mad, as a fire brigade (fire brigade), __  
__and makes a volcano explode!_

I started to tap my foot as I make my way across the room.

_If there ever was a dinosaur,__  
__in a mountain of icicles, I want to train it to ride a ball!_

This song was known for its weird lyrics such as that one. At this moment the main chorus hit and I was pumped. I slide into the center of the dance floor. _"Time to give myself a magical advantage"_ I think as I start to dance around. Using my air gust spell to help me do a back flip, and some cart wheels.

_CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA__  
__No matter any-anything could happen, nothing can stop me now!__  
__CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA__  
__oh my heart just keeps sparking now, __  
__like a ball of flame, oh I think were on fire now...Sparking!_

I see that a male Pegasus fly into the dance floor and did what looks like challenging me to a dance off. He started to do some pretty sweet moves like hoovestands, and loops in the air.

_Diving through the sky like I was on a roller coaster (coaster), __  
__I fall into a paradise of panic!__  
__Takes a sonic boom round and upside down, like a mounted star (mounted star),_

_There's no time for you to mope and cry,__  
__'Cause there's a surprise hidden somewhere, and I wanna find it!_

I started to break dace, using the best moves I could. This Pegasus looked like he was trying his hardest also.

_CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA__  
__got so much space in my body right now, so I can stuff it with dreams!__  
__CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA__  
__With a smile that's Ultra-Z, __  
__Even today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai..._

_CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA__  
__No matter any-anything could happen, nothing can stop me now!__  
__CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA__  
__oh my heart just keeps sparking now, __  
__like a ball of flame, oh I think were on fire now...Sparking!_

The end of the song was coming up so I did three spins and doing a back flip hand stand to finish the job. He ponies started to clap their hooves. I make my way to a chair. The mane six rushed up. "That was great, nice use of magic" Twilight congratulated.

"It was nothing" I replied.

"Nothing it was SPECTACULAR" Pinkie Pie augured.

"You were very good" Rarity said.

Rainbow crossed her hooves "I could do better"

"Rainbow dash, just let him have this one" Applejack piped in.

Fluttershy came up "I brought you this drink to celebrate". I take it from her, and casually to a few sips. It tasted kind of strong.

"Its kind of strong" I tell her.

"Well you'll get used to it" She tells me. And sure enough I did after the next couple sips. She walked to the mane six after they left. I was enjoying my drink and once I finished it I had another, then another, then another. Once I finished my third drink my vision was a little shaky, my balanced was almost lost as I stood up and walked around. At this point I saw that ponies were leaving. I walk up to Twilight.

"Well this was fun" I tell her.

"Well, looks like you had too much to drink. I don't think you'll make it to the library" She was concerned.

"Well why don't you two stay the night, oh and we can invite the girls." Pinkie says.

"Well if it means I don't have to move around a lot I'm in" I say sitting on the floor.

**A/N well thank all of you for reading, sorry this took a little bit longer. It's not because I'm lazy, I was distracted watching "Baka to Test" on Netflix, and it's a funny show. So I hope you Rate, Review, follow, and favorite. See you all next week.**

**PS. I watched "Dragon Ball Z: Battle of god" with subtitles, such a great movie. I suggest you watch it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: oh boy…. Or "oh girl" in this situation.

**Hoo-ha, this chapter is coming out early because I have no SCHOOL XD. This chapter will contain minor clop or major clop (use your imagination). So I hope all of you wonderful readers will enjoy this chapter. But I just rambled on enough.**

I was sitting on the floor waiting for everyone to get their sleeping things, also because I was practically wasted. Twilight made a saddlebag appear along with my backpack. "Thank you" I say. She takes a seat next to me and pulls out a book. "What's that" I ask.

"Oh, it's just a book of fun sleepover things to do" she smiles. Her hooves me the book and I start to read it. I read it over for a little bit.

"It seems a little bit specific; maybe you should just go with the flow. But what would I know, I never had a sleepover" I say. Pinkie Pie suddenly jumped in front of me.

"WHAT, how could you have never had a sleepover" she questioned.

"Well until I came here, my grandpa was my only friend." I answered. Twilight looked confused.

"But how, your extremely popular here" she was curious.

"Well that's the thing; I'm popular here because I'm a different species. But I'm infamous in Manehattan because I'm a different species" I say.

"Well they shouldn't assume such horrible things" Twilight said.

"We can just lighten the mood with some games" I say. The rest of the girls show up with their things and we decided on a game, and it was (can't believe this was suggested) 'Spin the…..bottle'.

"Ok, so the rules are if you spin the bottle and it lands on a pony you tell them what to do" Rainbow said. Everyone agreed except Fluttershy.

"Ok Travis, since it's your party you can go first" Pinkie said. I hit the bottle and it spins at a fast speed. It was taking a little longer than necessary for it to stop, but when it did slow down the bottle pointed and myself.

"Ok…. I want to get another drink" I say as I stand up, get a drink, and come back to my spot. I was taking some sips UNTILL I realized that I was getting attracted to the girls. "_Oh no. I had WAAAAAY to much to drink" _I thought.

"Ok guess I will go" Rainbow said. She hit the bottle, spinning, spinning, spinning, STOP. And it was pointed at ME!? She grins "I want you to give me a kiss" she states. I blush with a mix of embarrassment and confusion.

"Wh-what, I thought you didn't like me" I asked.

"Just go with the flow kid" She says. I slowly lean closer.

"_oh Celestia don't even know what to do, what if I'm terrible, what if I have bad breath, what if I"_ my thoughts were interrupted with our lips connecting. It felt strange imagine touching you lips with your finger, except they were a little wet. I closed my eyes because that's what she did. After about 6 seconds we separated. I was surprised to say the least. After returning to our original spots it was someone else's turn. _"That was my first kiss, it felt….good_" I think

"Well ah will give her a shot" applejack said hitting the bottle. It landed on Twilight. Applejack smiled, walked over to Twilight and whispered something to her. Twilight was starting to blush, but then nodded.

"Ok, it's my turn now" She says. Hitting the bottle it spun and slowed down in front of me. I take a classic gulp and prepare for the command up ahead. "I want you to spend thirty minutes in the closet with me" she throws a smile.

"Oooooooooooooooo" the girls say. Twilight escorts me to the closet and she closes it with her magic.

**A/N **

**Well thank you all for reading this chapter. Hope you all- just kidding I wouldn't do that to all of you. Back to the story.**

In the closet there was no light and it was cramped, mostly because there were baking supplies inside. Twilight gets up onto her hind legs puts her hooves on my sides to balance herself. She leans forward to give me a kiss. Our lips connect; they were just as soft as Rainbow Dash's. I close my eyes as I feel her tongue enter my mouth; she pushes hers up against mine. They twirl in a rhythm; it felt like she's done this before. We separate to catch our breath.

"That was great" I saw.

"Were not done yet" she replies. I feel her hoof run over my private area. It felt nice, but there was this strange sensation growing from my genitalia. It was getting stiff so Twilight pulls down my shorts with her teeth, along with my underwear.

"Wha-what are you doing" I questioned.

"Its ok, it feels good" She replies. She strokes my now stiff manhood with her hoof a couple times before she gives the tip of it a lick. I moan in pleasure. I see her smile a little as she gives it a few more licks before putting her mouth on the tip. She swirls her tongue around the tip like a lollipop. She takes the whole thing in her mouth and starts to bob her head up and down. My knees were shacking from the pleasure. I couldn't help but to let out a moan from the pleasure. She was bobbing her head really fast now but she stopped and took her mouth from my manhood.

"Why'd you stop" I ask her.

She giggles "because it's your turn now". She opens her hind legs to expose her intimate area. I get down next and place my face right in front of her marehood.

"What do I do" I ask

"Just do what you want" she answers in a seductive tone. I decide to touch it. I place a finger in her hole. It was moist inside, I push in and out. After she let out a few moans I give her now dripping marehood a lick. It tasted like fresh berries, I kind of like it. I push my tongue inside and feel her walls with my tongue. I added another finger into the mix, at this point she was letting out quite screams of pleasure. I suddenly felt her tense up and her juices went all over my face. I get up and wipe off her juices.

"Hehe, sorry" Twilight said blushing. "Are you ready for the main course"? I nod my head as I lay down. She gets on top of me and positions herself over my member. She lowers herself onto me; we let out moans as she moves up and down. It was one of the best feelings of my life, she was picking up speed. We were moaning like crazy as she rode me, I was feeling this pressure come up from under me. She gives me a kiss as she tightens up on my member effectively milking it. I feel myself release inside of her.

"That was (huff) great" I say.

"Yeah (huff) we should clean ourselves up" she replies. She gets up from me and we grab some paper towel and wipe each other up. I pull up my shorts.

"You ready to leave" I ask. She nods her head as we left the closet.

**A/N**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you thought of my clop scene. Tell me what needs to be improved on my writing and my clop scene. Remember to Rate, Review, Follow, and Favorite my story and writing in general. See you all later.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Memories

**Hello once again all of you….. Umm… oh I got it. All of you fans who support my writing. I love how you guys keep supporting this story; I know my writing has improved since the "Equestria Triple Trouble" days. Mostly because that was my first story, and back then my writing was shit. But I wish to make the story that I wanted to one day…. So I rambled on long enough.**

Twilight and I exited the closet with a smile on our faces. "_Wow that felt great. But it's strange because she was a different species_" I thought. The girls were blushing and giggling.

"So did you have fun" Rainbow dash said nudging Twilight.

"Maybe" Twilight said looking slightly up with her eyes closed.

"Well now that were done with that, I think that we should go to sleep." I add. They look down in sadness. "Ok fine, we could do something else".

"Oh, how about you tell us more about yourself" Applejack asked. I nod my head as I grab the photo book. I take a moment to flip though to find some pictures and stop at a specific picture. It was of me and grandpa when I was younger, learning my first spell. It was the air gust.

"This was when I learnt my first spell" I show them the photo

**Year: 2006**

"_Ok Travis, just do what I told you to do" Grandpa instructed._

"_Step one: focus magic onto the source" I say sticking out my hand. "Step two: be accurate". "And step three: imagine a gust of wind shooting out" I say as I fire the spell at some stones. They move a few feet. I was filled with joy._

"_Great job" I hear him say. I run into a hug, after we finish he tells me to do it again. I use the spell again; while the rocks were flying he shot the photo._

**Present**

I tell them the story of when he taught me my spell. I see smiles from the group, so I flip to find another memory picture. It was a photo a few years back, when he taught me how to fight close range.

**Year: 2009**

_Grandpa and I were standing in an open field. "Alright, I'm going to try my hardest" I say. I rush at him with full force. My fist hits his fore hoof, I try to jump side kick hem but he dodges and lightly bucks me._

"_Come on, you need to be faster than that to pull one on me" he taunts. Grandpa throws punches at me, but I duck, dodge to the right, and then grab his last punch. To counter I upper cut him with my right hand._

"_Was that fast enough" I say. I see him set up a camera._

"_Come at me" he says. I rush him but see a flash as our fists/hoof collides._

**Present**

I tell them the story about that battle.

"Wow, your grandpa must be real family to you" Fluttershy says.

"Speaking of which" I reply as I turn to the final page. It was the picture of my mom and dad. "These are my birth parents, there's not much to say because I never knew them." I say.

"That's so sad" Pinkie pie said while her hair was somehow deflating.

"Imagine if we never knew our parents" Twilight said. They all started to look sad.

"Its ok, my grandpa is all I need" I try to make them happy.

"But still….wow" Rainbow said. We agreed that it was time for use to go to bed. We set up our things and I fell asleep while thinking about the new day ahead.

_I was walking outside of Ponyville for no reason what so ever. I saw a stray cloud, so I decided that I could try out the cloud walking spell again. I get onto the cloud and think for a moment. What if I tried the cloud riding again, I stick out both of my hands and slightly shoot out some air gusts to start getting me going. I start to move forward at a nice speed and I slightly banked to the left. "This is easy" I say._

"_Nice job, son" I hear a voice say. I quickly look to the source and I saw….MY DAD._

I shoot up from the floor panting. I look around and see that no one was awake, so I decided to go see if the cloud surfing thing from my dream could be done. I walk out of the store and make my way to the exit of the town. I see a cloud out of my jumping distance, but not air gust distance. I shoot an air gust at the ground to fly up onto the cloud. "Ok….nice and easy" I say, I stick out my hands behind me and shoot little air blast to start myself up. I leaned forward to aim myself towards the ground, when I was close enough I lean back a little to level off before hitting the ground.

I keep myself balanced as I speed up slightly. I start to go in laps around a specific area, but I had to slow down so I wouldn't fall off. I slow down to a halt. "This is great, I have to tell Twilight" I say as I run back to Sugar cube Corner. I run into town but on the way I saw a flyer. I take hold of it and read the flyer aloud. "Think you want to be the best unicorn in town, then come on join the magical dueling academy, tryouts are hosted Wednesday". Wednesday is today. Maybe I should tryout.

**A/N**

**Another chapter is now under my belt. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to Rate, Favorite, Review, and Follow. Have a nice day and goodbye**

**Ps. November 1****st**** is an important day for "Dale and Matt" fans. I have a surprise for all of you guys for that one**


	9. Chapter 9: Tryouts

Chapter 9: Tryouts

**Hello people it's my shootingstar212, and I'm back writing "the element of hope". Expect to see some chapters coming out in the next few days. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones coming up.**

I started to run back to sugar cube corner with the thought of the dueling academy in mind. "This will be great, I have to see the other unicorn's powers" I thought as I got to the door. I heard the bell ring as I open the door, scanning the room for Twilight but with little success. "Pinkie Pie, where's Twilight" I ask the pink mare.

"She went back to the library with your things, and by the way. How was your naughty pokey thing" she asked. I gave out a blush.

"Uhh… thanks pinkie" I tell her as I leave the store. I went back to the library which took about 8 minutes; walking into the tree I see Spike and Twilight speaking.

"Hi Travis, we were just talking about the dueling academy. We think you should tryout" Twilight says.

"Well, do the tryouts lasts the whole day" I ask.

"Yes" Spike says.

"Great" I say while clapping my hands once. "Now all I need is to learn a new combat spell and I'm good". "Could I have my spell book". Spike hands me my spell book. I quickly started to flip through some of the pages to find a good spell to learn. Stopping at a cool looking spell, it was an energy disc. "Found it" I show Twilight the page.

"Alright, we need to practice this one outside" Twilight told me.

"I think I'll walk then" I said. She nods and teleports out. I leave the house to begin this short journey, I see what looks like a building that has a bunch of unicorns lined up at the front door. "_Looks like my competition_" I think. I see Twilight in the distance so I run the rest of the way.

"Ok you're here" she said.

"Ok let's get this started" I say excitedly

"Alright, so this spell is harder to perform because you have to swirl your magic in your hand" she tells me. I open my hand and focus my magic to twirl it in a circle. I start to feel my hand get warm from the magic growing. The disc was the same teal colour of my eyes. "Come on; try as hard as you can."

"I think I'm trying already Twilight" I say. I use more magic to keep it in my control, I raise my hand in the air and aim at a tree. "_Stay on target, don't lose focus Travis_"

"Now throw it as hard as you can" I hear Twilight shout. Threw the disc as hard as I could to have it reach the tree, as soon as the disc hit there was no effect.

"That's a shame" I say in embarrassment. I can't believe that didn't work. "I think I should get in line for tryouts".

"Good luck" she says smiling. I walked back to Ponyville a little nervous.

"_Maybe I won't get in, what if the unicorns totally beat me" _I was worried. I get to the line of unicorns which had about twelve other unicorns ahead of me. A tough looking stallion went outside to tell us it was time to start. Following him in, we were in a room with twenty chairs, a desk with three chairs behind it, and what looked like a huge circle in the center of the room. The stallion started to hand out some numbers; he stopped at me with the number thirteen.

A unicorn mare came up to the center and spoke "ok, were a little short on members at the moment so number thirteen will go up against an instructor".

"_Oh my Celestia, I knew that this would happen. I can't believe that I have to fight one of the instructors, this is insane"_ I thought.

"Ok so the rules are that one pony will fight another pony, physical contact is aloud, no instant death spell, and the goal is to ring out, or knock out the opponent" a mare unicorn explained. The matches began with number one beating number two, four beat three, six beat five, seven beat eight, and then nine lost to ten. The match before mine caught my attention because of number eleven.

I looked at the male unicorn that was going up. He had a dark blue coat with a pitch black mane, blue eyes, and his cutie mark was two horns in a cross bone shape. "Look at my opponent, I bet she can't even do a simple shield spell that can hold its form" he mocked. The green mare looked intimidated.

"Oh yeah, TAKE THIS" she shouted. A big magical ball and fired it towards the colt, he teleported right behind the mare and shot her in the back with a bigger magical ball. She went flying out of the ring.

"Oops, think I used a little bit than necessary" He mocked.

"You just broke the record for the fastest match, what's your name" the judge asked.

He smirked "its Magical Blast". He got off the stage "it's your turn" he said to me.

I go up to the center of the circle. "I'll challenge him" a red unicorn told me.

"Alright" I say going to the opposite side.

(Listen to this song, it enhances the mood: watch?v=TEks2e0qcQw)

"And….BEGIN" a judge shouted. I rushed at this colt with my fist ready to hit. I try to punch him in the face but he uses his for hoof to block the attack, in retaliation he tried to buck me but I use both my arms to shield myself. I skid back a few feet.

"let's use some magic, shall we" he said charging up his horn. He shoots some shards of magic. I create a shield to block the deadly attack; I shoot some energy balls at my opponent. He dodges all of them. I decided to use close combat because I could have the advantage. I throw some punches and side kicks. He blocked my punches and jumped over my kicks, I use my air gust spell to increase the speed of my punches. I actually started to hit him a few times. He tries to hit me a few times, but I was able to block some of his punches until he hit me in the face. I back up a bit after that blow.

"is that all you got" I taunted.

"Well fine then if you want me to use all me power then here you go"

(Stop the first song and play this one now: watch?v=S4JY9phgIbE)

He fires the biggest energy ball I have ever seen. "_I have to try the new spell to counter this"_ I thought. I start to swirl the magic in my hand, feeling the heat from my magic starting to grow. This was it, my only chance. I throw the disc with all my might, and as it travels it starts to grow in width. The disc sliced the huge ball in half, the ball exploded so I shield my face. I open my eyes to see the disc hit my opponent and send him flying out of the ring.

(The song should end now)

I started to huff because of the magic I used in that last attack. "that…was… difficult" I said as I made my way back to my seat.

**A/N**

**Ok thank you all for reading this chapter, it was a little bit longer than usual. So hope all of you have a great day. Remember to rate, review, follow, and favorite. If you have any questions send me a PM and I will reply as fast as possible. See ya latter.**


	10. Chapter 10: I got in

Chapter 10: I got in

**Well this is great; I have to write a chapter that is going to be a little boring. It might be entertaining for the people who like character development. **

I was sitting in my seat until all the victors were called up. We stood side by side. "Alright, you are the victors for the tryouts. That means you will be joining the academy were we learn all the best attack spells" The light green unicorn said. "You can all just call me Green Dust". "The first class will be in thirty minutes".

"_That gives me time to go tell Twilight_" I said to myself. We all left the building to go do our usual things. I started to run to Twilights library to tell her the great news, once I got to the library I didn't see Twilight, only Spike.

"Oh hi Travis" Spike greets.

"Hey Spike, where's Twilight" I ask.

"She went out to get some groceries…. Did you get in?"

"Yep. I was able to ring out my opponent with the magic disc spell" I gave a thumbs up.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I have go to the academy in a few minutes"

"Ok, see ya latter". I leave to go to the academy and I was one of the first ones there. I see Magical Blast look at me, and I don't know why but I just felt like I need to surpass this guy, could he just be my rival now. He walks up to me, looks, and then starts to laugh.

"It was all luck that you were able to beat that instructor, I got in through raw power. You stand no chance" he tried to intimidate.

"What do you mean by that" I ask

"You don't know, there is a tournament at the end of the academy".

"Ok class, it's time to learn our first spell. It's called the magic shard burst" Green Dust explained. "SET UP SOME TARGETS" she yelled at her assistance. The assistances set up targets that you would find on a dart board. "Alright, the first step is to concentrate on the target, then you have to imagine yourself shooting little spikes out of your horn" she instructed. Green Dust looked at her target, her horn started to glow. Then suddenly a bunch of green shards fired out of her horn. This spell looked like it was hard to aim because most of her shards hit the target but they were spread out.

"Ha, that's simple" Magical Blast said in a cocky tone.

"Well, then you demonstrate for the class" Green said. Magical Blast walked up to an empty target and did what the teacher instructed. He shot some dark blue shards at the target BUT they all hit, some even got the center. I was standing there in shock

"_Did he just do better than the teacher"_ I asked myself. This guy meant busyness.

"Hmm… good job, you have the making of a great dueler" Green congratulated Magical Blast. "Ok the rest of you go try the spell".

"Sure thing" I say as I find an empty target. I stick out my hand to start charging the shard spell. I concentrate on the target, and think about a bunch of shards shooting out of my right hand. I feel my magic starting to grow around my right hand as the teal glow starts to form. This spell felt like it would have recoil so I use my left hand to grab my for arm. Then I fire a bunch of the shards, they were teal coloured. Some of the shards hit, but some missed the target and almost impaled one of the assistance.

"Oh…. Sorry sir" I say.

"It's cool, this happens all the time" he replied.

Magical Blast was laughing his guts out "wow I didn't think someone could miss that bad"

"Hey, it was my first time performing that spell" I retaliate

"Well maybe you're just not cut out for this caliber of magic"

"Hey, my Grandfather told me that I'd be great at magic, and he is not a liar"

"Well then, I bet that you won't be able to beat me in the tournament"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"It means that I have been the champion four years in a row"

I clench my fist "_this guy is going down, he mocks other ponies because he thinks he's stronger. Well I'm going to try my best to make sure I become the champion. Not only for me but for every other pony"_ I thought. "I'll take you up on that offer then" I answer.

"Fine, see you at the end of the week then" Magical Blast says while walking off.

**A/N**

**Holy Shit Travis just earned himself a rival. Do you think that Travis will be strong enough when the tournament starts at the end of the week? Tune in to the next chapter of "the element of hope" to see what kind of training Travis will put himself in. see ya later**


	11. Chapter 11: Preparation part 1: Combat

Chapter 11: tournament preparations part 1: close combat

**Hello readers/writers I am shootingstar212, and today there is more "the element of hope". This chapter will mostly be based on close combat training. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

I walked out of the academy with some thoughts on my mind. "_Magical Blast needs to go down. I think the tournament sounds like a good idea, but I will need to do a ton of training to stand a chance_" I thought. I was going back to the library to consult Twilight about this. I reach the library to see Twilight talking to Rainbow Dash. "Hey girls" I say waving my right hand.

"Oh, hi Travis. We were just talking about the annual dueling tournament" Twilight said.

"Magical Blast is a shoe in for first place again" Rainbow added.

"Oh about that…. I'm entering" I informed while scratching the back of my head. They looked shocked.

"But how… you're not kidding me are you" Rainbow was flabbergasted.

"Well I passed the tryouts, because I was able to use the magic disc spell."

"Wait…you mastered it on your second try" Twilight was confused. "Advanced spells like that take a little more practice before even attempting them" she put her hoof to her chin.

"Well, when I was about to lose all I did was use almost all of my magic in making it" I reply. "Since I'm low on magic, I was wondering if any of you could help me practice my fighting skills" I say while performing some punches and spinning kicks.

Rainbow made a smug grin "well I do have a black belt, I could have a sparring match with you"

"Sure thing, Twilight could you get Spike so you both can watch" I ask. She nods her head, leaves for a moment, gets Spike, and returns. We walk off to the open field. They were listening to my experiences with the academy, like the rivalry and the spell I learned. We reach the field and get ready.

"Alright before you challenge me. I want you to give me ten pushups" Rainbow sounded like an army commander. I start to do the pushups, my arms slowly started to burn of the exercise. When I was finished my arms were felt like they were on fire sort of.

"That was easy, can we start now" I asked.

"Fine, if you don't want the full training experience" She said. I go on the opposite side of the area. I get ready for our exciting match.

"Ready" I say

"Set" she replies

"GO" Spike and Twilight shout. We rush towards each other with full force. Rainbow did a flying kick right at me. I cross my for arms together to block the oncoming attack, after blocking the kick she landed in front of me. I use my left hand to hit her in the side, and then I use my right hand to upper cut her. She stumbles back and questions.

"Hmm… you're faster than I thought" she comments.

"Thanks, my grandfather trained me" I say doing a flying kick at Rainbow. She flies right up to dodge the attack. Jumping up to try to hit Rainbow, she dodges and hits me to the ground. I roll onto my back to see a cyan hoof landing on my stomach; I coughed and wheezed for a moment. She stood off of me so I could stand up. I decided to focus my magic around my body for a speed boost, I ran around her in circles to confuse her.

"W-Wait, what one is you" I hear her ask.

I stopped "what do you mean"

"I mean when you did that I saw a bunch of you running around me"

I decided to do that again except throwing some fake out punches in the mix. She was freaking out; Rainbow was blocking and throwing punches around in the air trying to hit me. I stopped and started to laugh "this is great, I think I just found my secret weapon. I'll call it 'afterimage'" I say proud of my new ability.

"Wow" Spike was impressed. Twilight started to bombard me with bookworm like questions.

"_Ok, so the next thing I need to practice is my magic because Magical Blast has me beat in that_" I thought.

**A/N**

**Thank you all for reading, do you think Travis should learn a new spell next chapter. Remember to Rate, Review, Follow, and Favorite**


	12. Chapter 12: Preparations part 2: Magic

Chapter 12: tournament preparations part 2: Magical combat

**With the tournament coming up soon, Travis has to practice his magic ability if he can even stand a chance. Join us on this exciting chapter of "the element of hope"**

We started to prepare for the part of my training that required me to use a lot of magic. Rainbow dash left to go practice for the Wonderbolts, so we decided to go get Rarity since she is another unicorn. "So we need you to help me strengthen my magic" I finish.

"Sure thing, as long as I don't get my mane wet, dirty, out of place" Rarity was stating what of her looks she didn't want to mess up.

"That's Rarity alright" Twilight rolled her eyes. Twilight told me something about a pond that I could use to perform the levitation spell. It seemed like a great idea, but Twilight for as long as I know, always had great ideas. Once we reached our destination we got ready for practice.

"By the way, do you even know how to do a levitation spell" Rarity questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh…. No" I was a little embarrassed.

"Well it's time you learn then" Twilight said walking past me towards the pond. Her horn glowed and a section of the water started to glow purple. And a ball of water started to rise up. She brought it right in front of me so I could examine it.

"That's….. Awesome" I say inspecting the ball. She dropped it and the water got all over the grass.

"So, you think you can that" Twilight asked. I nod my head and start to stretch my arms.

"Piece of cake" I say. Then out of the blue Pinkie Pie came out of know were.

"I heard CAKE" she said excitedly pulling out a plate. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"That's…..neat" I say. "How did you get here?"

"Well after Travis defeated that trainer person and told Spike about his experience, he went back to the academy to learn the magical shard spell. Then that big meaner who hates Travis told him about the tournament. So then he went to go train for the tournament" she smiled at her statement.

"How did you know all that" I asked.

"Just a hunch" Pinkie giggled.

"Well…. Any who, lets learn the spell now" I tell Twilight.

"Ok, so the first thing you need to know is that this spell is based off your thoughts" Twilight told me.

"Huh" I was skeptical.

"You know, like um…. You have to think about the water floating in the shape you want it"

"You mean like when we did the Teleportation spell" I recall the events of that one.

"Yes almost like that. So focus your magic on your main source". I do as she said, focusing my magic in my right hand. The teal aurora shows up. "Now imagine the water floating in the shape of a ball".

"Ok" I say closing my eyes and sticking out my hand. The thought of the water floating in the shape of a ball was something hard to even think about for me. I open my eyes to see if I made any progress. The part of the water I wanted to lift up was starting to shift a little bit.

"You're so close dear" Rarity said. I wanted to try this with my eyes open, so I do just that. I see Spike give me thumbs up. A bead of sweet was forming on my forehead as the water was now freaking out. I see that the water was starting to form in the shape of a ball; it was slowly floating up into the air. After it got a couple meters it broke and fell into the pond. I fell onto one knee.

"That's hander than it looks" I say.

"Well you tried your best and that's all that matters" Pinkie Pie said. I regained my footing; I notice a cut down tree.

"Twilight, could you cut that log into a bunch of little discs" I asked.

"Why" Twilight questioned.

"So you can throw em up, and I could use some target practice" I say doing some stretches.

"Sure thing, come on girls" Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie and Spike went to go cut the wood. After a few minutes they returned with a bunch of discs.

"Ok you can throw them now" I was ready. They throw about three into the sky, so I shoot an energy ball at one, shot a couple magical shards at the other, and then I shoot an air gust at the ground to give myself the boost I needed to do a flying kick at the final one. After making contact the disc split into two half discs. I landed on the ground, bending my knees so I wouldn't break them.

They started clapping. "That was great" Spike was impressed.

"Thanks" I replied. _"Now that were done that, I think I need a break. I'm starving" _I thought.

**A/N**

**Now that Travis has finished his training, our protagonist has earned a nice meal. Will this be enough for the tournament ahead? Find out soon on "the element of hope"**


End file.
